1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded closeable bin for holding parts. More specifically this invention relates to a molded closeable bin for holding parts wherein the bin is provided with a hinged shaped hopper to allow a greater volume of parts in the bin to be accessible for removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bins, or other storage compartments, for holding great numbers of parts such as screws or bolts where the user must repeatedly open the bin to access the stored parts are well-known. A typical prior art bin would be rectangularly shaped and have some type of three-sided hopper hinged at the bottom of the bin so that the front of the bin could be opened or closed. The side walls of the hopper are received by the interior of the storage compartment and the front wall of the hopper would act as the front of the bin when closed. When closed, the front wall of the hopper lays flush with the front edges of the sides of the bin.
Several disadvantages in such prior bins exist. First, the side walls of the hopper would often crush parts when closing the bin or permit the parts to interfere with closing of the hopper. Being flush with the sides of the bin in the closed position, the hopper front could crush parts when closed as well. Jamming of the hopper was common when parts became lodged in the path of the hopper side walls.
Besides being disadvantageous in operation, such prior bins failed to adequately satisfy their primary purpose--the storage of parts to provide easy access when needed. When opened, the flat-walled hoppers failed to provide easy access to the parts stored within. Only a small opening was provided, often making the removing of parts difficult. Also, when only a few parts remained in the storage bin, there was no way to access those parts if they were in the rear of the storage compartment without tilting or shaking the bin.